


So turn me up

by Lolistar92, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or is he O.O), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - One Punch Man, Awkward!Kyungsoo, BAMF!Kyungsoo, Beagle Line (EXO), Chinguline (EXO), Comedy, Damsel!Jongdae, Fluff and Humor, Hints of chingu line poly pile, M/M, Romance, Smut, Superheroes, Villains, this is just silly humor and fluff istg with some hot action and sexy soo, you don't need to know OPM to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Jongdae bites his lip, looking at Kyungsoo shyly. “You’re so strong. I guess that’s why you live here? To make sure the monsters don’t run wild?”Kyungsoo makes another mental note to never let Jongdae know he is only here for the free rent and privacy. “Yes,” Kyungsoo affirms. “It is my…responsibility.” That sounds like a normal thing to say.~~~~Or, Kyungsoo is the number one villain that really just has a huge crush on the cute cashier who smiles at him like Kyungsoo's saved his day.[ For top!soo fest round 4: Superhero/Villain AU ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 111
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	So turn me up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Thank you to the mods for your patience and understanding <3 I enjoyed this round a lot and loved all the AU ideas!
> 
> You don't need to know OPM to read this but in case you aren't familiar with the Hero trope - there is a Hero Association that hires heroes that are like fighting idols. Monsters pop up frequently to take over the human world and heroes fight them. I mention 'ranks' here to showcase power/strength - 'F' (lowest) thru 'A' are the normal range, then you have 'S' which is elite, and 'SS' which is rare elite. That's all you'd need to know, let me know if you get confused by anything and I'll do my best to clear it up!
> 
> Potential t/w: monsters that take animal/humanoid appearance being beaten/destroyed (nothing in graphic detail) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'm really proud of this work, it's one of my faves I've written and I really hope you enjoy it too <3 
> 
> Title taken from EXO 'Power'

“That will be a total of 34,500₩. Oh, you got these last time! Did you enjoy them?”

Kyungsoo reminds himself that he is a man touching 30 and he will not fumble with his wallet just because the cute cashier is smiling at him.

Said cashier – Kim Jongdae– is _incredibly_ cute, though. The reason Kyungsoo ventures this far into the city, as pathetic as it is to admit. One look at that brilliant smile and Kyungsoo can forget all his troubles, including that this supermart offers nothing but prepackaged and processed food that Kyungsoo absolutely despises.

“It was good.” Kyungsoo nearly swears at himself when his voice comes out monotone and uninterested. The opposite of how he feels. But there is a growing line behind him and Kyungsoo is still fumbling with his cash.

“I’m glad!” Jongdae says, with so much sincerity, Kyungsoo can feel his heart flutter, pressing desperately against the cage it’s locked in. “Next time try the sesame flavor! It’s not too sweet, I think you’ll like it.”

Finally getting the correct amount out, Kyungsoo nods, a quick, “Thanks,” muttered under his breath as he grabs his bag from Jongdae’s hands and leaves.

Jongdae chimes, “Come again!” just as Kyungsoo exits the store.

Uncaring for those around him, Kyungsoo pumps his fist. “I did it,” he whispers to himself, a smile growing. He’d talked to Jongdae today. Better than his last four attempts.

Stumbling upon this mart had been completely by chance. Kyungsoo had run into an insect monster with impressive kicking ability and had been thrown from his home in the ruined remains of City Z, about a third of the way into City X. He’d been tired, hungry, and irritable and, for once, decided to just grab whatever he could eat to fuel his walk back home. Except, he hadn’t had his wallet.

And like an angel from the manhwa’s Kyungsoo used to read, Jongdae was there. Kyungsoo still remembers the first time he laid eyes on Jongdae, how the sun setting behind him had illuminated his beautiful blonde hair, had made his smile that much more radiant as he offered Kyungsoo food.

It was love at first sight.

Now nearly a month later, Kyungsoo has made it part of his routine to venture into City X to see Jongdae. Chanyeol would probably laugh his ass off if Kyungsoo told him, which he’d rather squeeze lemons into his eyes than do.

Because, rightfully, Chanyeol would point out what a loser Kyungsoo is. Five meetings later and Kyungsoo is sure Jongdae doesn’t know his name. Oh well, that could be Saturday’s goal. He already met today’s goal, he can happily head back home.

It figures a slime monster takes that cue to erupt out of the sewers.

Kyungsoo sighs as a mother and her daughter shriek right next to his ear, everyone on the sidewalk crying out loudly as pandemonium is created. For a city that regularly was infested with monsters, you’d think the civilians would have had better crisis response training.

He turns around, ready to walk away. Afterall, City X is known for their hero group he is sure any one of them will be on their way – probably Kai, the teleporter. Yup, he can just begin his walk home and –

A piece of debris flies through the window of the supermart Kyungsoo was just in. Kyungsoo freezes in his tracks, slowly turning around, heart in his throat. Jongdae – Jongdae is by the –

Kyungsoo rushes forward without thinking, grocery bag abandoned as he looks through the broken glass. There is a giant hunk of concrete crushing the conveyor belt. Kyungsoo’s eyes look around frantically – there! Jongdae, trying to usher people into the back of the store, including the old granny kicking a fuss about not losing her place in line.

The frenzied panic slowly abates to simmering rage. Jongdae is okay, but he almost wasn’t. That’s personal. Kyungsoo is a possessive asshole and Jongdae is _his_. No one gets to touch him.

He turns around and marches towards the monster.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, come inside!”

Kyungsoo pauses, looking over his shoulder to see Jongdae beckoning to Kyungsoo with worry in his eyes. He hadn’t thought Jongdae knew his name. The happiness that blooms inside him almost blinds him – he hadn’t known it was possible for his heart to feel so full. The anger is shoved to the side.

“Ah, just a minute,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling softly at Jongdae. It’s careful, the one he sometimes gives Chanyeol if his friend actually pulls his weight.

“Look at this! Food, just walking towards me!” the monster cackles, words crisp and clear. But Kyungsoo isn’t listening. The hideous thing thrusts his tentacles forward to try and grab Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo reels his fist back. The disgusting slime doesn’t even get a chance to touch him. With barely any effort, Kyungsoo punches the monster and watches impassively as it implodes in on itself.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo mumbles, with feeling, as droplets of slime splatter everywhere. Revolting. At least it doesn’t seem to be acidic, but Kyungsoo probably should have checked on that before he totaled it. Oh well, he’s not a hero.

A hand lands on his arm.

Kyungsoo nearly sends a second punch out of pure instinct before he recognizes the head of blonde hair. Jongdae collapses into Kyungsoo’s chest with teary eyes.

“I thought you were going to get hurt!” Jongdae yells, small fists beating Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo thinks he might be ascending to heaven.

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo reassures, taking a moment to get his overstimulated mind to stop and think. He tries for reassuring, that same tone Chanyeol gives him when the asshole beats him in cards. “What about you?”

“I’m _fine_!” Jongdae answers, lips in an angry pout and Kyungsoo has never felt a surge of lust so vividly. He wants to _bite_. “I was worried about you – I was so scared, you were walking towards it and I thought – I thought-”

Jongdae buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. And. This is it. The moment the gates of the afterlife open and call Kyungsoo through.

Kyungsoo puts his hands on Jongdae’s waist, squeezing instinctively because it’s so small.

Never mind, it’s the gates of hell calling him. The things he wants to _do_ to Jongdae. Give him another reason to cry and cling to Kyungsoo.

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo repeats. “Let me take you - inside. Let me take you inside.”

Kyungsoo leads Jongdae gently to the mart. He’s interrupted by a pair of teenagers screaming.

“The building!”

Kyungsoo turns because Jongdae does. He sees the building in question, teetering dangerously because there is a giant hole in it. A hole probably put there by Kyungsoo’s fist.

“Oops.”

Jongdae turns to him a furrow in his brow. The shock must have kept him from realizing what Kyungsoo did.

But clearly not the onlookers. The pair of shrieking girls manage to get an octave _higher_ as they point their cameras at them. Or well, Kyungsoo. 

“Is that – that’s DOOM! DOOM IS HERE!”

Kyungsoo tenses. He’s always hated that name. All because of that one pretentious fuck - 

And just because the universe clearly doesn’t like him _that_ is the moment the heroes show up.

For fucks sake.

“DOOM!”

And there is that annoyingly familiar voice.

Byun Baekhyun, current number two hero, heartthrob of the century, and bane of Kyungsoo’s existence, appears in a burst of light. He’s pointing a finger at Kyungsoo, probably ready to launch into a spiel about Kyungsoo’s dastardly deeds. The asshole really has too much fun tormenting Kyungsoo. Where is Chanyeol when you need him?

Except, what Kyungsoo doesn’t expect is for Baekhyun’s smug smirk to slip off his face as his eyes land on Jongdae.

“Baby? What are you – fuck, let him go!”

Kyungsoo barely has the sense to dodge, Jongdae swept into his arms as Baekhyun suddenly materializes right in front of him.

Jongdae yelps, clutching to Kyungsoo tightly as they move.

Did Baekhyun just call Jongdae ‘baby’?

“Please,” Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth as Baekhyun seems to begin a frustrating game of tag and yelling after them that Kyungsoo really wants no part in, “tell me you aren’t dating that idiot?”

Jongdae is still clutching at Kyungsoo, but the way his eyes are fluttering, is probably close to fainting. Kyungsoo is keeping it as slow as he can, but Jongdae is fragile. It figures Kyungsoo’s perfect damsel in distress already belongs to someone else.

“Kyungsoo! Let Jongdae go!”

Jongdae gasps as they land on the teetering building, Kyungsoo deciding to take a nearly 25-meter leap into the air. Even Jongdae’s heavy breathing sounds sexy.

“Um,” Jongdae takes a second to answer, head getting heavier of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “no. I think I’m gonna-”

Kyungsoo really wants to kiss Jongdae’s slack mouth. But that’s a bit creepy considering Jongdae is completely unconscious now.

The building shakes, probably on it’s way to crumbling. Great. Just another thing the city would try to bill him for. Good thing they don’t know his address.

Baekhyun lands on the building, a rare expression of fierce concentration and anger on his face. Kyungsoo hadn’t even tried to piss the idiot off this time. Well, he did run around with his boyfriend (?) in his arms, so that might be why. Why _is_ he holding on to Jongdae, anyway? It does feel nice but with Jongdae unconscious Kyungsoo really doesn’t want to test how far his villain role may extend. How would Jongdae feel if he woke up in Kyungsoo’s apartment? Maybe if they got married –

Chanyeol’s voice cuts into his head. ‘Quite being creepy, Soo.’

With a sigh, Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump. Fine.

In between one breath and the next Kyungsoo jumps towards Baekhyun. While the light user is faster than Kyungsoo normally, he hadn’t been expecting Kyungsoo to move towards him, and it makes him freeze up.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, dropping Jongdae into Baekhyun’s arms which instinctively go up. With a bit of dark satisfaction Kyungsoo notes how Baekhyun’s arms tremble with Jongdae’s weight. Weakling. “Keep him safe. I’ll see him next time.”

“You – what – no, you won’t!” Baekhyun shouts, entirely too loud. The alarm on his face brings a smirk to Kyungsoo’s.

Just because he can, Kyungsoo leans forward and places a kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. Still creepy, but probably not full villain. He’ll double check with Chanyeol.  
  
“Don’t touch him!” Baekhyun screeches, making Kyungsoo wince as his eardrums throb. How did he forget how irritating Baekhyun is? Looks like Jongdae’s presence is strong enough for Kyungsoo to forget a few things.  
  
Not bothering to reply, Kyungsoo steps off the building into a free fall. Halfway down, he claws his hand into the concrete to slow his decent. His nails wobble a bit. Huh, he’ll need more calcium. He stops a few meters above the ground and just jumps it. Luckily, it’s pretty close to where he dropped his grocery bag. Nice.

Picking it up and dusting himself off, he waves jauntily at Xiumin who is busy producing ice pillars to keep the building from collapsing.

“My bad,” he says in apology. Xiumin’s nice.

Xiumin grits his teeth in annoyance and Kyungsoo winces in sympathy. At least Chanyeol isn’t here. The idiot would be trying to melt the icicles.

Kyungsoo takes his leave, whistling. Afterall, today was a really good day. Jongdae knows his name, Jongdae hugged him – went into his arms! – and confirmed he’s (probably) single.

Kyungsoo totally has a chance.

_

“You don’t have a chance.”

Kyungsoo wonders if today is the day he ends his best friend for good.

Chanyeol had just finished cackling as he _finally_ pried the story out of Kyungsoo after two days of non-stop pestering. Kyungsoo had the choice between taking Chanyeol’s head off of his shoulder or just telling the idiot what he wanted to know to get him off Kyungsoo’s back and out of his house.

“You don’t know that!”

In retaliation, the idiot with nearly no sense of self preservation shows Kyungsoo what he as been staunchly avoiding the last few days.

_ ‘Baekhyun’s new beau? Check out these pictures of the hottie in our hero’s arms!’ _

And there is Jongdae, looking as pretty as a painting, delicately held in Baekhyun’s arms.

“Get that shit out of my face.”

Chanyeol just laughs. “He’s one-upped you again, huh?”

Kyungsoo brandishes his knife. “Don’t make me cut you.”

Chanyeol holds his hands up in surrender but the gleeful smile doesn’t budge. “Seriously, I don’t even know how you and _Baekhyunnie_ could be considered childhood friends. You’re total opposites.”

“We are not _friends_.”

Ah, one of Kyungsoo’s greatest regrets. Not stopping Chanyeol from snooping around his home. The asshole had managed to find a box of Kyungsoo’s stored photos his mom dumped into his arms when he moved out. One of the photos that happened to be there was a class photo from second grade. Which Baekhyun and Kyungsoo unfortunately attended together. And every year there after until high school.

“No, you’re archrivals,” Chanyeol singsongs, smirking as he waves the photo in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “Looks like you have one more thing to fight over. He’s cute, maybe I should join the race.”

Without even blinking, Kyungsoo throws his knife. The sharp end shaves a few hairs off of Chanyeol’s head. If Chanyeol had so much as twitched, he’d have a knife through his head.

“Soo!” Chanyeol wails, dramatically collapsing to the floor and clutching his head. “You’re so mean to me! As expected of the number one villain!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He doesn’t bother answering. It’s an old argument and a staple Kyungsoo just cannot get over, not that he cares to.

With great power, comes great responsibility. A nice saying, but no one ever tells you what to do when you _literally_ have too much power. Kyungsoo was born with a super strength that took incredible discipline for him to master at a young age. But even the slightest slip up and – well, he did nearly total a building for throwing a punch.

That’s probably the most ironic thing of all. Back when Kyungsoo was a less jaded, when he actually _cared –_ he used to dream about being a hero. But Kyungsoo’s control can only extend so far. He can’t always guarantee collateral-free damage. A week into the hero academy training and Kyungsoo’s parents had been billed for nearly 50,000,000₩ all because Baekhyun and his fucking lackies had thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Kyungsoo.

To this day, Kyungsoo feels no remorse breaking into their greedy principle’s home and pawning off everything of value (and then exposing his extortion to the public). No one could pin it on him, but the entire experience was enough for Kyungsoo to voluntarily drop out. His parents have seen been relocated a few Cities away, comfortable in owning their Café that Kyungsoo funds.

No, Kyungsoo doesn’t steal anymore. Contrary to his title of ‘villain’, Kyungsoo never intentionally sets out to hurt anyone. Most of the time. He just knows how to run a business after deciding to go to university for business management. DKS Enterprises, the leading project management team for cleaning up the aftermath of hero and monster battles. He’s probably richer than half the city combined. He even pays his taxes.

But none of that matters.

Because of Byun fucking Baekhyun, Kyungsoo has somehow become labelled by the public as Baekhyun’s rival. Kyungsoo wouldn’t even be on the public radar if Baekhyun would just grow over his school bullying tendencies and stop following Kyungsoo around.

So what if a few Monsters got in his way and he threw a punch hard enough to level a few city blocks? Or if he exacts his revenge when he’s slighted – like finding out his hard earned taxes were being used by the Mayor to build a gold pool when children’s after school programs were being cut? Was it _really_ Kyungsoo’s fault for destroying his mansion? It had been Chanyeol that had his fun filling the Mayor’s pool with gasoline and letting the fire funnel around the Mayor’s house while he screamed for mercy. It’s not like anyone was actually _hurt_ except for Baekhyun who had recklessly thrown himself _into a tornado of fire_.

Whatever. Point is, Kyungsoo is a public enemy. A popular one, if the villain hotness rankings are any indication. But still, a villain.

And somehow, Jongdae hadn’t known. Jongdae who had smiled at him like an angel and welcomed Kyungsoo back every week, who knew Kyungsoo’s name even though Kyungsoo can barely get a sentence out without stuttering like a fool or sounding like a murderer. Jongdae who Kyungsoo really likes and now will probably be afraid of him because he semi-kidnapped him for a bit and got his boyfriend (?) upset.

The thought makes him squeeze the red onion in his hand. It explodes, and Kyungsoo hisses, his glasses thankfully protecting him from the onion’s last revenge.

“Earth to Soo!”

Kyungsoo finally tunes back in to Chanyeol’s whining.

“What?” he grits out, throwing the onion in the compost and cleaning the counter.

“I’m just saying, if you really want the pretty kitty you should just take him.”

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a deadpan stare. “Aren’t you the one always telling me to stop being a creep?”

Chanyeol smiles, all teeth and too innocent. “Look, granted, it’s creepy as fuck but only if you’re like, trying to be a good guy or something. Look at it this way. You kidnap your little kitty and Baekhyunnie will swoop in to save him. I’ll come in to back you up and boom we both get that ass we’ve been chasing.”

Kyungsoo wonders if it’s worth sacrificing another onion to nail Chanyeol on the head.

“I’m not kidnapping Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says firmly. “Besides, don’t pretend you aren’t fucking Baekhyun already.”

Chanyeol makes an unholy sound that a man of his stature shouldn’t make, falling to the floor like a lovesick girl as he rolls around. “It was just once! And he won’t return my calls.”

Kyungsoo is all too aware. “I fucking wonder why.”

Chanyeol – LOEY – couldn’t technically be considered a villain, but he is definitely no hero. He just liked to play pranks and pin them on Kyungsoo. Somehow even Baekhyun hadn’t thought to question the _tornado of fire_ as anything other than Kyungsoo’s doing. He’s surrounded by idiots.

“Fine, no kidnapping but I am coming with you on the next grocery trip! Maybe Baekhyun will be standing guard. And this way I can meet your future husband!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother arguing. There are very few forces in the world that are going to stop a nosy Chanyeol. Better resign himself to his fate now.

_

Maybe fate has finally warmed up to him. That or Jongdae’s ‘good’ energy far outweighs Kyungsoo’s ‘bad’.

Regardless, Kyungsoo meets Jongdae a lot sooner than he expects. Not three days after that semi-kidnapping debacle, Kyungsoo is on his way back from taking out the trash – having to venture out of the former ruins of City Z and into City Y since it’s not like waste collections gets anywhere near the monster infested hub - when he hears something. A conversation? It sounds faint.

Normally, Kyungsoo wouldn’t care. But, as far as Kyungsoo knows, he is the only one that lives in this area. More importantly, the something about the voice is familiar.

Kyungsoo is moving before he his brain can catch up to him. Well thank fuck he ignores it because when he gets to the source, it’s to the picture of Jongdae crowded against a dumpster, protectively clutching his bag to his chest as a string of low grade monsters surround him.

“Come on, pretty boy,” one of them leers. “We won’t hurt’cha.”

“No, thank you,” Jongdae says politely, but very firmly, only trembling a little as he stares defiantly at the dust mites. Well, dust to Kyungsoo. They could probably hurt Jongdae. Not that Kyungsoo will let them, but it still makes him wonder what Jongdae is doing here.

“Look, we can show you – ack!”

Kyungsoo grinds his heel into the tail of the chimera-looking monster that would probably look scarier if it didn’t look like it was pieced together with all the cute parts of rodents. He’s pretty sure he now knows what it looks like when a capybara cries.

“Boss!” one of the others shout, but it’s not to the rodent-monster, it’s to Kyungsoo. “What are you doing here?”

Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I told you not to call me that. Get out before I decide I need to do some early spring cleaning.”

The monsters make a confused noise. It’s the middle of summer. It doesn’t matter, the threat sinks in and they scramble, leaving Kyungsoo with Jongdae.

Kyungsoo can go with long, awkward silences like a champion. But Jongdae is still shaken and it does things to Kyungsoo’s heart. How did he not realize he had a thing for cute damsels before Jongdae? Even now his fingers twitch with remembering how perfectly Jongdae fit in his arms. Okay, so maybe not perfect, since Jongdae is a bit taller than him – but still –

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo snaps out of his musings to realize Jongdae is now standing right in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Fuck, that sounded too harsh.

But Jongdae doesn’t flinch back. Instead he thrusts a small bag into Kyungsoo’s chest. “You dropped your wallet,” he explains, eyes filled with worry. “I wasn’t sure if you needed your cards and you didn’t come back the next day and I got worried thinking you might be stuck at home because you couldn’t afford a taxi in or something-”

“Jongdae, breathe,” Kyungsoo instructs when Jongdae nearly bites his tongue, talking too fast.

Jongdae blinks before he breathes in, shoulders slumping as he relaxes. He gives Kyungsoo a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I guess I was a bit rattled.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Most people are afraid of monsters.”

Jongdae makes a startled noise. “Oh no, not because of that! They were just trying to sell me something and I really didn’t want to buy it. Thanks for chasing them off.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to blink in surprise. “You weren’t scared? Of them?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Nah, they were harmless, I am pretty sure. They just kept insisting I come with them back to the shop, that they had some clothes that would be my style.”

Kyungsoo has to pause and think on that for a moment. “They were trying to sell you clothes.”

Jongdae nods.

“They asked you to come back with them to try on some clothes.”

“Yeah.”

“In an abandoned City that hasn’t seen human traffic in over 10 years.”

Jongdae is about to affirm when he pauses, eyebrows drawing together as realization dawns.

“Oh. There wouldn’t be any clothes here, would there?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’ve been living here for years and I haven’t seen anything except junk lying around.”

Jongdae looks down the ground, shoulders slumping. “Baekhyun always said I was too naïve.”

Kyungsoo stiffens at the name. Even if he agrees. “It’s an honest mistake,” Kyungsoo says, lying through his teeth. Looks like he’s going to have to kill a capybara-monster.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says, smiling brightly. “Really, thank you for saving me, again.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, awkward. “I didn’t do much,” he replies, trying to remember to be modest. “Thanks, uh, for bringing this back to me. You didn’t have to.”

Jongdae’s hands fidget together. Stars, his hands are tiny. “I also wanted to see you,” he says, a bit embarrassed. “It’s – we don’t get to talk much in the few seconds you stand in line.”

Kyungsoo’s heart is in danger of leaping out of his chest at the rush of adrenaline that brings. Take that, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo totally has a chance.

“We can talk now, if you want,” Kyungsoo stumbles, mouth running away with him. “My house isn’t too far. I can make us some tea.”

Kyungsoo resists the urge to pump a fist. That sounded better than he hoped.

Jongdae brightens, a smile blooming on his face. There is even a bit of pink on his cheek. Kyungsoo is sure wings around going to sprout out of his back and he is going to fly away with how light he feels.

“I’d like that.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t really stop to think about how he is supposed to charm Jongdae being the awkward penguin he is.

Along the way, he gives Jongdae an informal tour of the rubble that litters the city’s remains. It was evacuated a decade ago when a meteorite supposedly was scheduled to crash there. The meteorite missed, landing in the empty space next to the city and apparently opening some sort of door for monsters to crawl out of. They took over the city and the government closed it off and had heroes come in to ‘defeat’ the monsters.

Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t, Kyungsoo had barely been a teenager and had more important problems then city wide genocides. Kyungsoo only remembered the place existed when he realized he needed a place to live after dropping out of the hero academy and having sent his parents away with most of the money he had.

And a monster-infested city wasn’t going to collect rent.

The monsters that Kyungsoo sees along the road bow to him as they walk past. Kyungsoo grabs one, one that he kind of recognizes from a while back. He struggles to remember where, but it doesn’t matter.

While Jongdae is ooh-ing and ah-ing at how a group of monsters who have neon painted over a former tutorial school, Kyungsoo whispers, “Instant death sentence to anyone that touches him, got it? Not even a nice one-punch one.”

The blue creature squeaks out an affirmative from it’s beak and Kyungsoo pats it on the head and lets it fly away to spread the news.

The rest of their walk is filled with gawking eyes, carefully hiding away. One nearly ten meter monster hides behind a building, head ducked out to watch them pass. Jongdae gasps and runs over to Kyungsoo, grabbing his arm.

Kyungsoo makes a note to give that monster a thank you cookie basket.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo reassures, flexing his bicep so Jongdae can feel his muscle. Proper body care is a must for good old age life. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

Jongdae bites his lip, looking at Kyungsoo shyly. “You’re so strong. I guess that’s why you live here? To make sure they don’t run wild?”

Kyungsoo makes another mental note to never let Jongdae know he is only here for the free rent and privacy. “Yes,” Kyungsoo affirms. “It is my…responsibility.” That sounds like a normal thing to say.

Jongdae beams a brilliant smile at him and Kyungsoo realizes he is really, really fucked.

“I – I knew the reports were fake,” Jongdae whispers as they finally reach Kyungsoo’s building.

Kyungsoo winces because the reports were exaggerated, but they weren’t exactly fake.

This at least, Kyungsoo should be upfront with. He’s not a hero, but he isn’t a bad guy. “I’m a dangerous person, Jongdae. If you stay next to me, you might get hurt.”

Jongdae stares at him owlishly for a few moments before he bursts out laughing.

Stung with humiliation, Kyungsoo is left floundering. “What’s so funny?”

Jongdae wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. “I’m sorry,” he says, bumping his shoulder with Kyungsoo in a friendly way, “you just sounded like a character from a pre-teen YA novel. My very own bad boy,” Jongdae teases.

Kyungsoo’s stomach flips. An opening to flirt. He needs to take it.

“I can be good if you want me to be.” That was supposed to come out playful and seductive. Instead he sounded like a kindergartner lying to his teacher to get more extra playtime after he socked another kid in the face.

But Jongdae just looks endeared. “You’re already a good person, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo is going to marry this man.

“Does that ass – er, Baekhyun, know you’re here?” Kyungsoo asks as he directs Jongdae to his living room and heads into the kitchen.

“No,” Jongdae says, distracted as he looks around in awe. “Wow, Kyungsoo, this is amazing! Did you build this yourself?”

Kyungsoo preens. “Yeah,” he answers, and after a pause says, “my friend helped.” Chanyeol is ridiculously good with his hands. In all senses of the notion. But Kyungsoo isn’t going to think about that.

“It’s so cool,” Jongdae praises, walking around the large space. Kyungsoo had his pick of the trash heap when he moved in here, of course he’d gone for one of those hybrid pent-house apartments the disgustingly rich use. He likes the view. He had fixed the rest of the building while he was at it just for something to do. And to make it Chanyeol-proof.

Kyungsoo shrugs, smiling awkwardly as he puts the teacups down on the coffee table. “It was something to do.”

“It’s beautiful, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae insists, hand rubbing over the leather sofa in a way that has Kyungsoo gulping. “Where did you learn?”

And that’s how Kyungsoo spends the next hour talking more than he has the last six months, explaining the most boring aspects of home renovation that would send any other human straight to sleep. But Jongdae’s eyes never lose their curious gleam. He only relaxes against the sofa, curling up like it’s his home and Kyungsoo wants to _keep_ him.

By the end of his exposition, Jongdae is pressed to him, so close that Kyungsoo’s ears prickle with sensitivity when Jongdae says, “You’re nothing like I thought you would be.”

Kyungsoo is not going to pop a boner.

“Is that good or bad?” he rasps. He wonders if he should offer to make more tea. Or dinner. A way to man’s heart is through his stomach right?

“It’s really good,” Jongdae assures. He pulls away for a moment and Kyungsoo’s arm twitches. He lets his impulse take control and wraps it around Jongdae’s shoulder.

And there is that beautiful blush again. Jongdae doesn’t make any moves to shrug Kyungsoo off, instead staring up at Kyungsoo with bashful eyes. “Hey, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asks, licking his lips because everything in him just feels so dry. He’s so thirsty for Jongdae.

Jongdae’s eyes follow the movement before he squeaks, endearingly looking away. “I – um,” he bites his lips and Kyungsoo really has to hold himself from kissing that kitten curl.

Jongdae peers up, taking a deep breath before he says, “I think I – um, like you. Like, like you, like you,” Jongdae rushes out.

Kyungsoo blinks. It takes a second to process all the ‘likes’ in that sentence.

And then his heart soars.

He can’t hold back the grin that blooms on his face, the one that his mom calls a heart shaped smile, the one that always makes his dad pinch his cheeks and dote on him. It looks too cute for his face so he tries to hide it away but he just can’t _stop_.

Luckily, Jongdae seems completely endeared. “You have a beautiful smile,” Jongdae praises, one hand gently cupping Kyungsoo’s face, eyes searching for Kyungsoo’s hesitation.

Kyungsoo puts his own hand on top of Jongdae’s. “Not as beautiful as yours.”

Jongdae’s smile is sweet and innocent. “And – um, do you – I can leave if you don’t feel - ”

As if Kyungsoo is going to let Jongdae go anywhere.

“I am sure I fell in love with you at first sight.”

Blunt and straight to the point. It’s probably a bit too heavy for someone admitting they have a crush but Kyungsoo believes in being as open and honest as possible.

And Jongdae seems to like it, tugging his hands back to cover his face. But Kyungsoo can see the smile peaking through the palms of Jongdae’s hands so he tugs Jongdae’s wrists to see it. Jongdae’s eyes sparkle with excitement, crinkling endearingly in the corners as he and Kyungsoo stare at each other for a moment.

Kyungsoo thinks he might just launch himself into the stratosphere with how light he feels at the way Jongdae looks at him, soft, shy and infatuated.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling brave and reckless and stupid.

Jongdae nods, eagerly. “I’d really like that.”

-

Kyungsoo gets two blissful weeks of dating Jongdae without interference. Two blissful weeks and on the dawn of their 15 day anniversary (yes, Kyungsoo has never cared for milestones before but he sure as fuck is going to start now) Kyungsoo’s little bubble is popped by not one, but two nuisances.

It figures it’s a day Jongdae is at his home, so Kyungsoo can’t even kill – er, permanently get rid of the annoyances.

“Jongdae!”

“Kyungsoo!”

“You’re dating him!?” two voices finish at the same time, one accusatory, the other delighted.

Jongdae blinks, staring dazed at the broken glass of Kyungsoo’s bay window. The assholes decided to literally crash inside. He’s going to break _bones_ for that.

Baekhyun first. The asshole runs to Jongdae, stumbling over his feet as he slides to Jongdae.

“Dae! Tell me it’s a lie!” he thrusts his phone in Jongdae’s face and Kyungsoo can’t read the headline but the obnoxious yellow tells Kyungsoo it’s the Daily Buzz. Damn paparazzi. “Are you being held hostage? Blink twice if you are – okay, don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”

Kyungsoo’s definitely had enough. “I will literally throw you out of here. How did you even find - ” Kyungsoo cuts himself off, turning accusing eyes to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughs sheepishly. He adjusts his clothes to brush glass off. “We were um – _hanging_ out -” they were fucking, ew, Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose, “and Baekhyun saw the alert and he insisted we come, uh, find out the truth.”

Jongdae takes the phone out of Baekhyun’s hand and whistles. He moves to Kyungsoo’s side, enlarging the picture. “They got your good side.”

Grudgingly, Kyungsoo admits they had. Damn, black clothes really make him look thicker. He likes that.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun snaps. “Stay away - ”

“Baekhyun. Shut up.”

Kyungsoo feels a chill run down his spine. And straight to his cock. Fuck, Jongdae looks beautiful with anger on his face. He’s staring down the number two hero and taming him like a stray puppy.

Even Chanyeol freezes, hands up as if Jongdae is going to attack him. Baekhyun looks stupefied.

Jongdae takes the phone and gives it back to him. “You’re my best friend.” Oh, ouch. Friendzoned. Kyungsoo is torn between smirking victoriously and wincing. The smirk wins. “And I love you.” His smirk falters. “But you need to stop acting like this. We tried and we didn’t work out, you can’t just keep chasing away all the boys I like!”

“This is different,” Baekhyun insists bravely, even as Kyungsoo does a happy wiggle at Jongdae’s confession. “Kyungsoo is evil - ”

“You and I both know that’s not the case.” And even Kyungsoo wants to shrivel up at Jongdae’s disappointed look. He’s going to do a lot of hurdles to avoid it ever being aimed at him. “I know you bullied, Kyungsoo. I’m not impressed, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looks two centimetres tall under Jongdae’s glare. “I didn’t _bully_ him,” Baekhyun protests, weakly.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He definitely didn’t bully him, the idiot doesn’t have enough attention to be singularly mean. But he’s not going to tell Jongdae that.

“Yeah!” Chanyeol pipes in, standing by Baekhyun with a broad grin. “Don’t worry, future brother-in-law, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are totally childhood friends with unresolved lust between them.”

What.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turn to each other at once in horror. Except, Baekhyun’s looks more like mortification.

No.

Jongdae turns his attention to Chanyeol. “Um.”

Chanyeol thrusts his hand out. “Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo’s best friend.”

“Nice to meet you?”

“Oh, I’m _thrilled_ to finally meet you. I was going to hunt you down the first day I pried your story from Kyungsoo’s beautiful lips but the grumpy penguin didn’t spill on where you were.” Chanyeol looks like a human disco ball with how hard he is beaming, despite how creepy his sentence is.

Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder. “Great you’ve met. Now get out.”

“Why yes, I would love to stay for some tea!” Chanyeol says over Kyungsoo, loudly. He bumps Kyungsoo out of the way – wow, he must really have a death wish today – and grabs Jongdae. “No need to get up, Soo. Jongdae and I will make it! Relax babe,” Chanyeol throws that out to Baekhyun, “and catch up with your old pal.”

Before Kyungsoo can even croak out a protest, Chanyeol is gone a confused Jongdae trailing behind him.

In between one blink and the next, Baekhyun is in front of his face. “What did you do to Jongdae?” he hisses.

“What wouldn’t I do to Jongdae,” Kyungsoo mutters, a hand over Baekhyun’s face to push him away.

“Jongdae is delicate,” Baekhyun insists, biting Kyungsoo’s palm. It’s the shock of a hot mouth that makes Kyungsoo drop his hand, immediately wiping it on his pants to get rid of Baekhyun’s cooties. “You’ll break him.”

He’d like to break the bed with Jongdae, that’s for sure.

“I’m not 12,” Kyungsoo deadpans, glaring at Baekhyun. “I know how to treat my lovers right.”

Baekhyun’s face does something interesting at the mention of ‘lovers’. “Don’t lie to me, Satansoo. Look at you, there is no way you aren’t a virgin.” Huh, looks like Chanyeol hasn’t told Baekhyun everything.

“Even if I was,” Kyungsoo sneers, “what business is it of yours? Or you discriminating against all the people in the world that don’t like sex?”

“Woah.” Baekhyun puts his hands up, retreating.

“Or the people that are waiting for that special someone to share their moment with? Are you laughing at them, Byun? Some hero you are. Guess that’s why you’re always second best.”

That flares Baekhyun’s temper anew. “First fuck off, you try competing against a fucking legend when no one has even _seen_ him,” Baekhyun hisses, then continues, poking Kyungsoo’s chest daringly, “Second, and more importantly, Jongdae isn’t your special someone. He’s just here for the thrill. If I knew he liked bad boy types, I would have been more-”

“Ahem.”

They both turn to see Jongdae holding a tray of four teacups. Behind him, Chanyeol is vibrating in place looking pleased at the two.

“I didn’t think you’d get this cozy,” Chanyeol leers.

With a start, Kyungsoo realizes that Baekhyun is right in his face. He can feel the idiot’s breath against his lips. Kyungsoo reacts first, pushing Baekhyun away, who goes flying into the couch, overturning it.

Jongdae seems to have adapted to the situation seamlessly, dropping the tray on their (Jongdae, as his husband, will have full ownership of this abode) center table.

“I don’t, you know,” Jongdae says softly, handing Kyungsoo a cup over Chanyeol’s squaking as Baekhyun tries to get up, only have his arm go through the frame of his couch. He’s going to bill him for that along with all the other damages. Fuck, he should bill him for being a menace to Kyungsoo.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo gives his full attention to Jongdae again. Where it should always be. He sips on the tea to put Byun out of his mind.

Jongdae smiles softly. “I don’t like bad boys.”

Kyungsoo nearly chokes on his tea. “Is that so?” he says, when his esophagus is no longer on fire. In a feat of bravery he says, “What is your type?”

Jongdae’s eyes twinkle. “The shy, quiet type that memorizes my schedule and walks me home from work so I’m safe. He’s got a really cute smile too.”

Kyungsoo is going to melt.

“Who does his best to help the families displaced by monster attacks and cleans up the messes the Hero Association is too haughty to look after,” Jongdae continues voice softer.

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. He hasn’t told _anyone_ that. Not even DKS Enterprises could be traced back to his charity work. His brows furrow about to ask how Jongdae knew, but Jongdae takes the chance to lean in and peck his cheek.

“Gah.” Kyungsoo is going to ascend to a higher heaven right now. The moment is perfect, maybe Kyungsoo should drop to one knee right now?

Just as he’s bending, a mosquito noise interrupts the mood.

“Do you need me to throw you in a pool of water?” Chanyeol asks, lifting Baekhyun up as if he weighs nothing and throwing him over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo hates them. “Get out.”

Chanyeol waves his hand. “I’m going, I’m going. The sunset is in like 20 mins. You might as well wait to have your first couple’s kiss somewhere scenic and memorable.” The asshole jumps out the building with a flirty wink before Kyungsoo can throw the broken couch after him.

“I don’t need that either,” Jongdae smiles shyly, head tilting close to Kyungsoo’s. “My first kiss with you will be memorable anyway.”

There is no way Kyungsoo is reading this wrong. And if he is, well, he’ll take the death by humiliation if it means he gets to try.

“Oh, thank god,” Kyungsoo whispers, closing the space between them and grabbing Jongdae by the hips.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, beautiful face just scant centimeters from his. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Jongdae murmurs, not breaking the heavy, charged tension between them.

Literal heavenly bells are ringing in Kyungsoo’s ears while the fires of a lustful hell lick at his feet as Kyungsoo watches Jongdae’s beautiful brown eyes go half-lidded.

“Any time,” Kyungsoo leans closer, lips brushing over Jongdae’s, hands tightening on his hips. “You can kiss me anytime.”

It’s Kyungsoo that bridges that last hairsbreadth of distance between them. Jongdae’s mouth is warm, soft, lips parting to take Kyungsoo’s lip between his. One of Kyungsoo’s hands goes up to cup Jongdae’s cheek, tilting his head so their slips can slide together softer easier.

The way his entire body sings, arousal coursing through him and heart bursting to filling just from one kiss makes Kyungsoo understand why men say they can move mountains for the one they love. All the mountains Jongdae wants, anything he wants, so long as he stays in Kyungsoo’s arm as perfectly as he is.

_

There is something weird in the air, but Kyungsoo can’t quite put his finger on it. It’s like his sixth sense is trying to feel out what is _off_ but it looks like any ordinary evening to Kyungsoo. He shrugs the feeling off, walking to pick up Jongdae.

He’s gotten so good at disguising himself and concealing his presence that most people don’t even realize who he is as he casually walks around like a civilian. In turn, Kyungsoo tunes them out, thoughts jumping ahead to what he is going to cook for Jongdae tonight.

As a result, he misses the sudden uptake of people staring at their phones in horror, hurriedly evacuating.

Kyungsoo reaches Jongdae’s mart with humming a little tune that drowns out the frantic exclamations of ‘run’.

All Kyungsoo can see if Jongdae’s face lighting up in a smile as he sees Kyungsoo approaching.

Apparently love really does narrow your world view.

“How did your day go?” Kyungsoo greets, kissing Jongdae’s mouth softly as he takes Jongdae’s backpack from him.

Jongdae stretches and Kyungsoo tries not to salivate at the tiny stripe of skin that shows off a small waist. They’ve been dating just under two months but both had agreed – Kyungsoo because he’s whipped – to take it slow. Jongdae is apparently a romanticist and Kyungsoo would suck up all the sour faces at overpriced flower bouquets if it meant Jongdae would smile like that for him.

“A really quiet day,” Jongdae cheers. “And someone complimented my voice when I was stocking up.”

Kyungsoo smiles, look like a fool. “You’ve got a beautiful voice.”

Jongdae elbows him. “It’s nothing compared to yours, Soo. It’s so deep and rich, like chocolate.”

Kyungsoo in not going to blush - okay, there he goes.

“I bet it would sound really good in the bedroom.”

Kyungsoo trips over nothing and faceplants on the sidewalk.

“Kyungsoo!”

“I’m okay.” Kyungsoo waves him off, dazedly getting back to his feet and nearly stumbling over the tiny crater his face made.

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, looking so contrite as he brushes the dust off of Kyungsoo’s face. He looks so sad, Kyungsoo has no choice but to hug him, despite the crippling embarrassment threatening to do him in.

“Don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo says, voice gruff from trying to form his words right. He can still hear Jongdae’s words ringing in his ear. “I was just surprised.”

Jongdae breaks away, concerned look finally fading into one of amusement. “I didn’t think I’d literally knock you off your feet.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Kyungsoo pouts, not even flinching when Jongdae coos, poking his cheeks.

“You’re just too cute!” Jongdae pecks his cheek, and it’s not like Kyungsoo can stay mad after that.

“God, you guys are so disgusting.”

Instantly, Kyungsoo’s mood darkens.

“Byun, what the fuck are you doing here?” Sure enough, there stands the annoying idiot, but something’s different about him.

It takes Kyungsoo a split second to realize Baekhyun is in his professional hero costume.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks worriedly.

“Relax,” Baekhyun assures, hip checking Kyungsoo out of the way to hug Jongdae. “I’m on patrol duty today.”

“I thought S class heroes were exempt from patrols?” Jongdae looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder and Kyungsoo follows the line of sight, seeing Xiumin and Kai a few meters away.

Suspicion arises again in Kyungsoo, a tiny alarm bell going off in the back of his mind. He suddenly notices how empty the streets look.

Baekhyun’s smile is tight. “Ah, some occasions call for it. Why don’t you and your _boyfriend_ ,” it looks it physically pains him to say the word, Kyungsoo thinks gleefully, “take the long route home? Enjoy the sunset walk and hold hands or something.”

Okay, if Kyungsoo wasn’t suspicious before he is more than wary now. Jongdae seems to think the same.

“Baekhyun? What’s going on?”

Baekhyun pushes Jongdae into Kyungsoo’s arms. “Go back the way you came and avoid the main streets.” Kyungsoo can practically hear the words Baekhyun isn’t saying.

He nods once, arm tightening around Jongdae. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Jongdae protests, trying to break out of Kyungsoo’s hold, a useless feat. “Kyungsoo wait, something is wrong – I’ve never seen Baekhyun look like that.”

Kyungsoo hasn’t either. Rarely has Baekhyun ever lost his cocksure and playful attitude. Something big must be going on.

“He’ll be fine, Jongdae. He’s strong,” Kyungsoo reluctantly says.

Jongdae still looks worried, mouth open to say something.

Whatever it is, it gets drowned out in a huge explosion.

Kyungsoo reacts instinctively, picking up Jongdae in his arms and propelling himself up through the smoke as the ground gives way under him. He lands on top of a nearby building, looking down at the huge crater that now exists in the ground, several buildings in the immediate vicinity damaged heavily.

His eyes flick to the side, seeing Kai moving with several civilians in his hold away. Another glance over and Xiumin has created multiple ice pillars to support the falling buildings. Finally, he looks down eyes barely catching a flash of white as Baekhyun engages the fucking _dragon_ that had just landed in the middle of square.

“Oh,” Jongdae breathes sharply in his arm, wide eyes staring at the dragon.

The thing is the size of a small building, wings scrapping against Xiumin’s ice pillars and building walls as it tries to fly forward. It’s hindered, but only in the loosest sense of the word, most objects cut through like tofu, powerful hind legs shaking the ground as it surges forward.

Baekhyun has his famous light swords out, surrounding him in a halo as he throws them at the creature. Some bounce of but some hit the mark. Kyungsoo can’t see in too much detail, but the fact that the dragon doesn’t falter means that the attack isn’t doing much. The skin must be too hard.

“We’re getting out of here.” Kyungsoo stands up, holding Jongdae close as he curls some power into his legs getting ready to clear at least a kilometer in one jump.

“No!” Jongdae cries, squirming. “Kyungsoo, no! What if Baekhyun gets hurt?”

That makes Kyungsoo falter, looking back down to see Baekhyun’s beam of light attack the monster’s front leg. The dragon roars, making both of them wince as it rings through their ear drums straight into their skull. But even through the pain of the roar, Kyungsoo can see that Baekhyun’s attack has only done a small bit of damage.

Fuck.

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun isn’t weak. Is he holding back because of the buildings?

No, that isn’t it. Kyungsoo watches for a few moments longer, as Baekhyun gets flung back by a strong gust of wind that slices through the cars and trees on the street.

It’s a bad match up. Baekhyun’s abilities are for speed and vital, pinpoint attacks. Against a dragon with high defensive ability, his agility and attacks aren’t the best suited.

There should be other heroes coming here. Where were they?

“Is that – is that Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat, looking to the direction Jongdae points, and sure enough, there is a pink haired man grabbing Baekhyun and springing away just as a wing slams down to where Baekhyun was standing.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol looks up at Jongdae’s cry, changing his direction to land over by them.

“What are you still doing here?” Baekhyun asks furiously, coughing a bit and clutching his arm. “I told you to take Jongdae away!”

This time Kyungsoo doesn’t fight as Jongdae squirms out of his arms and runs to Baekhyun who is cradled in Chanyeol’s arms. “Are you okay?” he asks, frantically patting Baekhyun down.

Chanyeol’s eyes are uncharacteristically serious as he looks at Kyungsoo.

“There are four other A to SS rank monsters in the city,” Chanyeol explains.

Kyungsoo frowns. Even one A rank was hard to come by, but to have an SS appearance as well? With five of them in total? That’s a calamity class threat. No wonder it’s just the three of them, the other heroes must be dispersed in other locations. Distantly, Kyungsoo wonders if the elusive number one hero will show up, but brushes the thought aside. 

“When did this happen?” Kyungsoo asks.

Chanyeol explains, ever the most informed, “First one emerged from the Han River approximately 45 minutes ago. The others showed up one by one in nearly five minute intervals. This thing was the last to appear and no others have since then.”

Kyungsoo nods, eyes dropping down to the dragon. It’s at least an S, if not SS rank. No wonder Baekhyun was struggling. 

The dragon roars again, one of Xiumin’s ice spikes breaking through a tendon in the wing. The poor man is panting. Kai, equally drenched in sweat, popping in to pop them both away as the dragon attacks, crumbling the buildings completely. This isn’t looking good.

In a split second, Kyungsoo makes a decision. “Protect Jongdae,” he tells Chanyeol, putting Jongdae on the ground and standing up.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae screams, Chanyeol’s voice echoing his – but Kyungsoo’s already jumped.

The wind rushes past his face again as he hops the buildings to get to where the dragon is advancing on Kai and Xiumin. He puts a bit more force on the next jump, springing high in the sky and getting a vantage point to get right over the dragon.

“Asshole,” he mutters under his breath, kind of pissed that the dragon has destroyed the store Jongdae works at. For some reason, Jongdae loves working at that store despite his qualifications to work in a nice white collar job. Or never work again, once he becomes Kyungsoo’s husband. 

_“I like meeting people,” Jongdae had said. “It reminds me how…human, people are. The good and the bad. Kinda dumb isn’t it?”_

_Kyungsoo had kept his mouth shut. It’s not like he could really see the philosophic perspective Jongdae takes when he stocks up bananas but so long as Jongdae is happy, that’s all that matters._

Kyungsoo gathers his power into his fist, controlling it enough so he can get a good swing but not lay waste to the land. He falls, accelerating more and more, like a bullet shooting straight down from the sky. With a huge ‘bang’ Kyungsoo’s fist connects with the black scales of the dragon’s spine, right in the middle of two massive wings.

The shockwave is enough to blow the glass out of the remaining buildings, to uproot street signs and demolished cars and crash them into brick and mortar.

The dragon roars in screeching pain, body bending under the force of Kyungsoo’s punch.

But, absurdly, the bone doesn’t break.

Kyungsoo blinks, staring down at the giant crater he’s created on the dragon. The tendon’s of the left wing have snapped and the wing hangs limply but most of the armour scales are in tact, only a small hole where Kyungsoo’s fist landed piercing through to flesh.

It’s been a long, long time since Kyungsoo’s one punch didn’t obliterate his enemy.

“Huh,” he muses, staring at his fist. It’s why he gets caught off guard when the dragon lurches to the side. Kyungsoo loses his footing, sliding down the smooth scales head over ass until he’s thrown to the asphalt. “Fuck,” he hisses.

“Kyungsoo!”

That’s three voices calling his name. One, maybe two, he understands, but the third? Kyungsoo looks up to see Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun where he left them, Chanyeol forcibly restraining Jongdae and Baekhyun from joining the battle.

What is that weird feeling in his heart?

He leaps to his feet, narrowly avoiding the dragon’s stomping foot.

“You’re tougher than I thought,” Kyungsoo praises, petting the dragon’s leg. “Wanna be my pet?”

The dragon’s furious roar is enough to make Kyungsoo wince. Okay, so maybe that was a bad call.

“ _Filthy…human!”_ the dragon roars. Hmm, not a talkative one then. Kyungsoo could relate. But, honestly, too bad. It’d be cool to have a talking dragon.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo shrugs, rolling up his sleeves. “You asked for it.”

It’s laughable how easily he slips under the beast’s belly, too fast for the dragon to realize. With how big it is, it’s belly is several feet off the ground. Maybe Chanyeol would have had to duck, but Kyungsoo can fit comfortable. The thought irks him.

He gathers his strength to his legs and bends his knees, drawing his arms back and focusing his power up to his shoulders. His muscles bulge and his shirt rips at the force.

The dragon seems to realize something is amiss, scrambling forward to run, but it’s too late. With a snap, Kyungsoo pushes his power up and through his body, concentrating it all to his fists and punches the dragon straight in the gut.

The force throws the dragon clear into the sky. The dark shadow of the dragon’s underbelly disappears in in an instant to show the evening sun and Kyungsoo once again springs from the coil of his feet, chasing after the dragon’s body.

The dragon struggles to fly with one wing, it’s eyes open comically wide as it seems to understand in an instant the difference in the strength between Kyungsoo and itself. Kyungsoo sees the dragon try to gather something in it’s mouth – fire? acid? – but Kyungsoo’s velocity is faster than the dragon’s last ditch effort.

With a punch containing at least half of his power, Kyungsoo aims for the belly of the beast.

Only to get knocked aside.

Kyungsoo makes a noise of surprise, not even seeing the thing that hit him. He falls but gathers his bearings to flip right side up on a building. Instantly he looks up and his jaw drops open. Is that a floating slug? No, upon closer look the slug seems to gliding on it’s mucin hardening in the air like it’s own air highway. He hopes it doesn’t drop on him. Ew.

“Retreat!” the talking slug hisses, nudging the dragon to the side. “These annoying humans are too strong!”

Wow, he never thought to realize how ugly slug mouths are.

It’s so distracting he doesn’t realize to check on what he should be until a pillar of fire enters his periphery.

Heart in his throat, Kyungsoo looks to where he left his friends. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are fighting against – is that a naga? Holy shit, even from here Kyungsoo can feel the power radiating out of that thing. That must have been the SS class Chanyeol mentioned. It’s snake like bottom half is whipping to attack Baekhyun and Chanyeol almost faster than Kyungsoo can track.

But speed is Baekhyun’s advantage.

Whatever it is, Kyunsgoo watches in horrified disgust as it seems to split into two beings after Baekhyun’s light beam hits it. That blow should have killed it. Instead it laughs, twin voices vibrating through the air in an irritating, painful pitch that makes Kyungsoo wince.

And then one of them grabs Jongdae.

“Jong - ”

Kyungsoo’s step forward is halted by the dragon’s acid strike coming straight down at him. Kyungsoo dodges, head swiveling to the side to see the cloned naga take off with Jongdae in it’s arms.

Kyungsoo sees red.

The next strike of the dragon is swallowed back into it’s pitiful mouth at the wave of killer intent radiating off of Kyungsoo.

“You should have run,” Kyungsoo tells the dragon and slug, absolutely infuriated. They are both frozen in the air.

He doesn’t even bother to spring up, coiling his hand back from where he is. Then without another word, Kyungsoo swing his fist with 80% of his power.

The dragon and slug are obliterated.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even wait to see their fall, turning on his feet and running towards where the battle is going on.

“We got this!” Chanyeol yells, one arm bloody but otherwise looking feral with his glee. “Go rescue your princess!”

A heavily wounded Baekhyun is providing background support and he catches Kyungsoo’s eyes. “You better bring him back.”

As if that’s even something that needs to be said. Kyungsoo leaps over the two and accelerates his speed to give chase. 

Fuck that naga is fast, shit, shit, shit – he can barely see it. His heartbeats wildly in his chest as cold fear creeps up his spine – what if Jongdae is hurt? No – no he won’t be. Or Kyungsoo will bring this world to it’s _knees_.

But the fact is that the fucking naga is slithering away at an impressive speed that perhaps no one but Kai or Baekhyun could have kept up with.

Before Kyungsoo can breathe to center his power in his legs, something strange happens.

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops as lightning strikes form the previously cloudless sky, raining down in pink-purple waves all across the city. One stray bolt seems to hit the naga carrying Jongdae head on. 

“Jongdae!” In one blink and the next, Kyungsoo closes the distance. A whole block of building’s crumples under the shockwave of Kyungsoo’s explosive force as he clears nearly half a dozen kilometers in a single leap.

Luckily, Jongdae is okay. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever been so relieved, heart finally released from it’s vice grip of fear.

Kyungsoo observes the situation, taking in a lightning mark just to the side of the monster. The monster is halted in it’s tracks, Jongdae still cradled in its arms, looking as pale for a humanoid snake can. There is a dot of blood on Jongdae’s arm where the naga’s claw has pierced Jongdae’s flesh.

Kyungsoo stands there, shadows of the darkening evening playing across his face as he glares at the naga with his full murderous aura out. He’s going to skin this bastard and make a purse out of him. His power unconsciously comes out, muscles bulging and his shirt rips under the strain. He pulls the tattered material off, cracking his knuckles as he glowers at the monster.

“Let him go.”

The naga is completely frozen in fear.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae cries, squirming. Multiple arms hold him, almost reflexively, and that makes Kyungsoo seethe. In one blink, Kyungsoo rips off the monster’s arms and grabs Jongdae.

“Oh wow,” Jongdae breathes, but not at the display of power. “You’re shirtless. Wow, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s murderous aura falters, shyness suddenly hitting him full on as Jongdae pokes his pec.

Instantly, the tension is gone.

Kyungsoo’s attention shifts completely to Jongdae, flexing his muscles as Jongdae gives him a heavy look. Well, there went Kyungsoo’s speech about how he’d destroy anything that touches Jongdae, or how Jongdae would always be safe in Kyungsoo’s arms, or how Kyungsoo would always be Jongdae’s knight. His damsel looks more interested in hunting _him_ down and that’s doing things to Kyungsoo’s groin.

The monster tries to slither away while the two of them flirt. Without even looking, Kyungsoo flicks his finger and the naga is obliterated.

“Gods above,” Jongdae moans, arms wrapping around Kyungsoo’s neck. “ _Fuck_ me.”

Kyungsoo, to his credit, doesn’t stumble. The adrenaline has his blood pumping and the looks Jongdae is giving him is directing where that blood should go.

“Yeah, okay,” Kyungsoo licks his lips, eyes fluttering when Jongdae leans up to initiate a deep kiss.

“See, I told you their fine!”

“Put me down!”

Kyungsoo reluctantly breaks the kiss to see Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun and landing on their roof. They’re both a bit worse for wear, but otherwise fine.

“Damn, Soo,” Chanyeol whistles, eyes roving up and down Kyungsoo’s ripped body. Even Baekhyun stops squirming to stare at Kyungsoo with his jaw dropped open.

“You guys okay?” Jongdae asks, making no move to get down from Kyungsoo’s arms.

“Never been better,” Chanyeol whistles.

Baekhyun is putting on a face but his eyes keep turning back to Kyungsoo. “Fine. Humiliated, but fine. I’m never going to live down the number one villain had to come to my rescue.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You’re welcome, asshole. Aren’t you needed somewhere else to do your hero thing?” he gives the not too subtle hint, already disinterested and staring hungrily at Jongdae’s lips.

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who shrugs. “I just heard from my boys that lightning strikes managed to take down the remaining monsters. So, we’re good.”

Lightning? Kyungsoo had thought it was a freak coincidence, too caught up with his own business of saving Jongdae. But to hit every target accurately. Maybe it was the elusive number one hero?

“Whatever, can you leave?”

“And miss this free show?” Chanyeol crows, gesturing to them. His melodramatics are almost funny because he’s covered in blood and his own biceps are on display. “Come on Jongdae, share some of that ass.”

“Wait your turn,” Jongdae tuts, turning away from them and titling Kyungsoo’s face so he’s looking back at Jongdae. “Come on Kyungsoo, take me home.”

Kyungsoo is too whipped to even hesitate. With barely a half hearted wave to the other two, Kyungsoo leaps up and heads home, Jongdae clutched in his arms.

Taking his cue from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo doesn’t bother going through the lobby of his home, crashing into his own window, barely reconstructed, while carefully shielding Jongdae.

“You are so sexy,” Jongdae moans into his ear, hands frantically roving over Kyungsoo’s body, mouth laving over Kyungsoo’s neck with love bites. “Fuck me, Kyungsoo, I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming your name.”

Kyungsoo’s going to die. “What happened to the romance?” he rasps, voice already deepening with arousal.

Jongdae shudders, leaning up in Kyungsoo’s hold to lick Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and take it between his teeth. “You’ve courted me enough, Kyungsoo. There are other ways to make this a night we won’t ever forget.”

That’s all Kyungsoo needs. He gets them to his – their – bedroom, dropping Jongdae down carefully on the bed. He doesn’t even get a chance to toe off his shoes. Jongdae wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and uses a surprising amount of strength to pull Kyungsoo over him.

Kyungsoo moans into Jongdae’s mouth when Jongdae’s thumbs flick over his nipples. Kyungsoo puts all his energy into undressing Jongdae.

He’s imagined their first night dozens of times. But each daydream highlighted a slow, worshipful, lovemaking.

This is raw passion. Never did Kyungsoo imagine how impatient Jongdae could be, how bossy he gets, grabbing Kyungsoo’s neck and demanding kisses if their lips are apart for a moment too long. It goads Kyungsoo, and all his careful laid plans are tossed out the window to respond to Jongdae’s fervor.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae sobs when Kyungsoo pins Jongdae’s wrists down to try and _think_ over Jongdae’s wandering hands which feel too good.

“Louder,” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongdae’s neck, leaving a nasty bite there. “Scream it, Jongdae.”

Jongdae heeds the order, loud and beautiful when Kyungsoo mouths over his nipple, and it fuels Kyungsoo into a frenzy. “Soo, _oh_ , please! Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo trails his mouth all over Jongdae’s body, having to use his strength to pin Jongdae who writhes on the bed as if his entire body is being jolted with pleasure each place Kyungsoo kisses. Well, more like bites. He’s so much rougher than he planned on being but Jongdae seems to revel in it, crying out and gasping anytime Kyungsoo’s teeth sink into his flesh. Kyungsoo lets Jongdae’s wrists go to grab that tiny waist and kiss over Jongdae’s stomach. By the time Kyungsoo reaches his thighs, Jongdae is hard and leaking, hands scrambling over Kyungsoo’s head and neck to guide him to his cock.

“Please - _ah!_! Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo will never get tired of hearing Jongdae beg his name in that sweet voice. One day he’ll draw it out, tie Jongdae up in shibari, shackle him to this bed, refuse to let him go until Jongdae is a crying mess whose world shrinks to Kyungsoo.

It makes Kyungsoo release his own hungry moan, spreading Jongdae’s legs wide, pushing his hips up so he can see Jongdae’s pink hole. Without a second thought, Kyungsoo licks over it, swiping his tongue over the ring until Jongdae is sobbing. Kyungsoo fucks his tongue in and uses his other hand to loosely is Jongdae's pretty cock. His eyes greedily devour the pleasured faces Jongdae makes as he shakes and cries out while Kyungsoo toys with him.

Kyungsoo draws back, one hand messily going across his lips. “You’re so naughty,” Kyungsoo murmurs, thumb pressing into the slight gap his tongue has worked open.

Jongdae’s hands tremble as he covers his mouth, as if to hide. Kyungsoo lurches forward, pinning Jongdae’s hands over his head with his free hand. “Don’t look away from me.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae mewls, looking like a tamed hell cat with love bites bright and brilliant on his skin, lips swollen, eyes messy with tears, “ _please_ , inside me. I need you!”

Kyungsoo hisses hurriedly grabbing lube. Jongdae takes his freedom and utilizes it immediately, arms curling around Kyungsoo’s broad shoulders and panting wetly into his ears as he bucks up, cock brushing Kyungsoo’s.

“ _Hn!_ Like this,” Jongdae begs, entire body taunt like a wire as he uses his strength to buck up into Kyungsoo.

It’s so good. Kyungsoo nearly pushes Jongdae back down so he can grab his hips and finish them both off with a crude hump – but he’s greedy. Such a quick fix isn’t going to satisfy him. So he lets Jongdae thrash, trying to use Kyungsoo to finish himself off for a bit before he uses one hand to still Jongdae’s hips.

Immediately Jongdae whimpers, a beautiful sound that hits Kyungsoo straight in the gut.

“Dirty boy,” Kyungsoo says without thinking. “Did I say you could use me to get off?”

Jongdae makes a breathless sound, like the air has been knocked out of him. “I – I - ”

“My pretty kitty,” Kyungsoo purrs, two slick fingers trailing up and down Jongdae’s taint, pressing teasingly against his hole, “I wasn’t expecting you to be such a tiger in bed. Are you that desperate for my cock, Jongdae?”

Jongdae moans, fucking down trying to get Kyungsoo’s fingers to breach him. “Yes! Kyungsoo, gods, I want you to _break_ me! I want to feel your cock in me for days,” Jongdae pants, eyes dazed with dark want, sweet tempting lips whispering such sinful filth. Kyungsoo never thought of breaking Jongdae, only tending to him in the sweetest, controlled, worshipful ways.

But Jongdae is taking all of Kyungsoo’s too heavy touches, his frayed control, his bruising grip, and demanding _more_.

How can Kyungsoo deny Jongdae that?

He fucks in two fingers in one go, watching Jongdae’s eyes roll back in pleasure, mouth falling open in a silent scream. It drives him to go faster and faster, two fingers becoming three and then four. Jongdae never stops making noise, cock leaking all over himself.

Unable to take it anymore, Kyungsoo withdraws his fingers to Jongdae’s howl of protest. He pushes Jongdae’s legs up, only vaguely aware of how impressive Jongdae’s flexibility is, and then notches his cock against Jongdae’s hole, sinking in.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongdae wails.

Kyungsoo gives up holding Jongdae’s legs up, letting them drop to curl around his waist in a vice like grip. He puts his arms by Jongdae’s head, hips thrusting forward to feed more of his thick cock into Jongdae. He can’t stop staring at the beautiful picture Jongdae makes.

He should stop, give Jongdae time to adjust.

But Jongdae has other ideas.

“No fucking way,” Kyungsoo breathes when, against all odds, Jongdae manages to flip them. He blinks, staring dazed at the ceiling as he tries to come to terms with what just happened against the blinding pleasure clamping down on his cock.

“I knew,” Jongdae pants, bucking his hips with a short bounce that has Kyungsoo seeing stars. “I knew the first moment I saw you, Soo,” Jongdae moans, hands trailing up his own chest to tweak his swollen nipple. “I knew you were mine, I knew it. Kyungsoo, you feel so good, Kyungsoo!”

Jongdae’s babbling nonsense but even if he were reciting prose, it’s not like Kyungsoo would understand. He’s utterly entranced by the sight of Jongdae bouncing on his cock, abs contracted, slender frame taut to show off powerful lean muscles as he draws up. Kyungsoo can only make a broken sound as his cock leaves Jongdae’s wet hole.

And then he’s the one to cry out when Jongdae slams back down. The force of it is too good, pressing right into his pelvis and making the sensation of it all the more intense. He’s seconds away from cumming but he forces himself to hold back. He wants to draw this moment out of eternity, that rapturous look on Jongdae’s face as he fucks himself full of cock.

“You’re mine,” Jongdae sobs, hands now on Kyungsoo’s chest as he leans forward to bounce harder. His nails rack down Kyungsoo’s pecs, actually drawing blood. Kyungsoo’s bleeding by Jongdae’s hand.

Somewhere in the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, he knows he made a mistake in underestimating Jongdae.

But that voice is pushed far, far back by the greedy urge to possess that overcomes him. Kyungsoo bucks up, hands at Jongdae’s hips and flips them back to their first position.

Both are beyond wordless at this point, too close to the end. Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae’s legs, throwing one over his shoulder and wrenching the other wide and far, using it as leverage to piston his hips until his fucking Jongdae at an unbelievable pace.

Kyungsoo can feel how close he is, like a dam ready to burst. But he wants Jongdae to cum first. He bends down as much as he can, burying his cock deep inside Jongdae as he kisses that slack, panting mouth. “You’re mine too, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes flutter close and he cums, squeezing tight around Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo barely needs to fuck in once, twice, before he releases himself deep inside Jongdae. His orgasm is so intense, his vision whites out, his ears ringing as he pulses thick ropes of cum into _his_ Jongdae.

When he comes to, he’s laying on Jongdae, Jongdae still panting into his ear, arms trembling around Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo picks himself up, cupping Jongdae’s face seeing the half-lidded eyes staring up at him. Kyungsoo’s heart beats harder as Jongdae’s lips slowly curl into a soft smile. “Hi,” his lover says breathlessly.

Kyungsoo scoffs, trying to stifle his amusement. He presses his forehead to Jongdae’s. “I think there are a few things you haven’t told me, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes go innocent, but the effect is ruined by the mischievous twitch of his lip. “Can’t think of much right now, Soo. I think you fucked me stupid.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “And yet here you are, still teasing me. Clearly I didn’t do a good job.” He undulates his hips, still hard cock brushing past where Jongdae’s prostate must be.

Jongdae gasps and it’s pure eroticism how he throws his head back, throat submissively bared as his breathy voice caresses Kyungsoo’s ears. “ _Ngh!”_

“C-Can’t leave a job unfished, right, baby?” Jongdae cups Kyungsoo’s cheeks to bring him down for a kiss.

 _Baby_.

Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss. “No, I can’t, dear.”

Maybe it’s the adrenaline. Maybe it’s the high of a good fuck. Maybe it’s just Jongdae. But Kyungsoo can’t think of a moment he’s been happier.

{Epilogue}

“Holy fuck, what did Jongdae do to you?” Chanyeol asks, whistling low at the love bites all over Kyungsoo’s throat.

Tied Kyungsoo to a chair and electrocuted his nipples while he rode his cock until Kyungsoo couldn’t get it up anymore, but Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that. Yet.

“Lalala, I can’t hear you, Jongdae is a sweet innocent angel that doesn’t know about the s-e-x.”

“Baekhyun, I literally took your virginity.” Jongdae kicks Baekhyun off the couch.

Huh. That was an interesting thought.

Suddenly, Chanyeol is over Jongdae one big arm curled around his shoulder. “You know, Dae, we’re the only ones that haven’t fucked. Maybe we should fix that so we can get us a real poly pile.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen, but not at Chanyeol’s come on. He looks between Kyungsoo and Baekhuyn who can’t meet each other’s eyes. “You two had sex?”

“No!” They both say at the same time, different shades of red.

It’s Kyungsoo that crumples under Jongdae’s weighted stare. “A bad handjob after a fight. I didn’t even cum.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun screeches. “That’s your fault! You took off as soon as I got down on my knees to blow you!”

Kyungsoo cocks his head. “That’s what you were doing? I thought you were going to bite my cock off for touching you.”

“Why would I do that? I was the one that goaded you into an angry makeout!” Baekhyun cries.

Jongdae only raises an eyebrow at the admission. Kyungsoo tries to figure out if that’s an eyebrow raise that means Kyungsoo will need to grovel or not. Probably not. Jongdae looks amused.

It’s coming up on their 100 day anniversary and Kyungsoo has gotten pretty good at reading Jongdae’s eyebrows. And just about everything else too. Like how Jongdae really is a closet sadist, reveling in yanking poor puppy Baekhyun around who likes to yap too much to protect Jongdae’s ‘honor’ against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is pretty sure his lover is waiting for Kyungsoo to snap and put Baekhyun in his place.

Kyungsoo’s also pretty sure there is some grand master plan because Jongdae doesn’t shrug off Chanyeol’s arm, instead leaning into Chanyeol’s chest and look up at him in faux innocence. “What about you Chanyeol? Did you seduce my sweet Soo too?”

Chanyeol grins, all teeth and puffing up his chest under Jongdae’s delicate hand. One day the two of them will realize Jongdae could kill the three of them without getting up from his lounged position. That will be the day Kyungsoo will be sure their poly pile is complete.

“You wanna hear the story? Okay so imagine, a tinier Kyungsoo, 19 and looking like a doll – he even used to call me ‘hyung’ - ”

Kyungsoo’s cooking knife flies through the air and cuts off a sliver of hair just below Chanyeol’s ear. The giant doesn’t even have the courtesy to freeze like he used too, only pulls Jongdae on his lap as if to use him as a shield. “- and the prettiest lips you’ve ever seen,” Chanyeol continues while Baekhyun cackles.

Assholes, all of them. Except Jongdae. He’s still an angel. He should kick the other two back to the depths of Hell where they belong.

But.

It’s also kinda nice. His home feels livelier in a way Kyungsoo never thought he’d care for before. There are people waiting for him at home, he has people he never needs to be too careful around, he has people that accept his snarky personality and give him hugs and kisses in return. It’s nice, being loved.

Kyungsoo places the appetizers on the coffee table, taking his cutting knife out of the couch to throw at Baekhyun’s hands. “Wash up, puppy.”

Definitely no way to mistake the flash of heat in Baekhyun’s eyes before Baekhyun’s bluster comes in to cover up his blush. “You’re such a mom!”

“More like ‘daddy’ amirite?” Chanyeol says, high fiving Jongdae.

Kyungsoo rescues Jongdae, picking him up into his arms and kicking Chanyeol onto the floor to join Baekhyun. He takes Chanyeol’s place, putting Jongdae into his lip who beams, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Hmm, Kyungsoo hasn’t really shown me that side of him yet,” Jongdae teases, eyes sparkling.

Like Jongdae has given him the chance. Kyungsoo vows to rock Jongdae’s world on their anniversary night.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol tease him in the background, but Kyungsoo tunes them out. Maybe some other anniversary they could join. But for now, Kyungsoo is happy with how his life is. It’s enough to make him hide his smile into Jongdae’s neck. “I’ll give you everything of me,” Kyungsoo whispers just to Jongdae.

Jongdae cups Kyungsoo’s face to give him another soft peck. “And you can have everything of me, Kyungsoo.”

And Kyungsoo kisses him back, basking in the luck that has given him this.

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
